Divine Maelstrom!
by Golden Alpha Kitsune
Summary: He was killed before his time; a life snuffed out before his true potential could be realized. Yet the higher powers that be knew that he was a catalyst for the events that would come to pass and they knew... he had to go back. With the blessings and curses of divine nature, Naruto Uzumaki's coming back and he's bringing a maelstrom with him in his wake! -Adopted by charly120-
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo yo yo! Kitsune's BACK! Now, you're all probably wondering where I've been the past few months and I apologize in advance for the very late updates for 'Enter the King!'. I'm so glad to see it gain more popularity since I left it and I'm almost done with re-working the decks and working in the last OC for the fic, as well as finish the story guide up to the end of season one!**_

 _ **Now, with that out the way, I had this idea from reading a few fanfics and I wanted to make something of the idea of Naruto being 'blessed' by a higher power. Just a little something which I may continue or put up for adoption... we'll see yet.**_

 _ **Disclaimers!**_

 ** _Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Plot and OC-ness are all mine! Mwahahahahahaaaa!_**

 ** _*Ahem*... Hope you enjoy the debut chapter of: 'Divine Maelstrom'! :D_**

* * *

 ** _~Divine Maelstrom~_**

* * *

 ** _(Legend)_**

"Bleh, I just want ramen." - Talking!

 _"You always want ramen..." - Whispering!_

 _'Naruto-kun...' - Thoughts!_

 **"This kid..." - Deities/Biju talking!**

 _ **"What an idiot!" - Deities/Biju Whispering!**_

 ** _'But it's still Naruto.' - Deities/Biju Thoughts!_**

Kage Bunshin - Jutsu! (in reference)

 ** _"Kage Bunshin!" - Jutsu! (in use)_**

* * *

 ** _~Divine Maelstrom~_**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: A 'Fated' Encounter!_**

Konohagakure.

One of the most famous villages throughout the entire Elemental Nations for a good number of reasons. It could be classed to be the village that had produced the most number of well-known and formidable ninja; including the likes of Hasirama and Tobirama Senju, Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages respectively, the Densetsu no Sannin, Hiruzen _'The Professor'_ Sarutobi, Kakashi _'The Copycat'_ Hatake, Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha Massacre, Minato Namikaze; Yondaime Hokage and the _'Yellow Flash'_ , Kushina Uzumaki, _'The Crimson Death'_ , the list goes on.

It could also be that Konoha had survived three Great Shinobi Wars and have come out on top each and every time that have made them a force to be reckoned with. Despite Kumo having two Jinchuriki within their Shinobi forces, along with Iwa, Konoha was also known for having the strongest Biju sealed away within a young boy...

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki.

It had been six years since the day of the Kyuubi attack, and the Kyuubi's defeat. People had mourned over the numerous casualties and grieved over the deaths of their loved ones and families. Yet they had heard whispers and rumours going around that the great fox never died and simply changed his form to blend in and take them out from the inside. Another rumour was that the fox had possessed one of the young children and waited in patience before twisting the child's mind and slaughtering everyone who was a threat to it. A slip of information had been passed out that Naruto was this child...

Which leads us to where we are now.

It was a stormy night that loomed over Konoha; a rarity considering that Hi no Kuni was well known for it's lush and warm weather all year around. There were small specks of rain trickling down from the sky as they slowly dampened the soil of this famous village...

Soil in which a chase was taking place.

Breathing haggardly, he ran as fast as his six year old legs could carry him as he silently prayed that they wouldn't get him again. It had become of a routine for the young boy but it had helped his stamina and speed by leaps and bounds as he actively tried to escape his pursuers. He knew he shouldn't but he quickly glanced back to see the horde of villagers, both drunk and sober, chasing after him with hatred in their eyes and weapons in hand, giving him the reason to speed up as he kicked himself off one of the walls and down the alley without losing momentum. He allowed a small grin to appear as he glanced back to see the horde crash into one another...

Unfortunately, he didn't watched where he was going before he noticed the exit being slowly filled by more villagers looking to harm him. Panicking, he quickly scanned around, noting a small ledge he could jump up and get a boost onto the roofs. Naruto quickly ran up the wall at an angle before his foot found the ledge he was hoping for-

*Whoosh*

-before he cried in agony as his right leg collapsed underneath him after taking a kunai to his calf. He lost momentum as gravity pulled him harshly back down to the alley floor and crash landed on a pile of metal bins. Knowing he had no chance of escape he tried to bury himself further into the trash in an attempt to leave him be. It wasn't to be as he felt a hand grasp his hair mercilessly as he picked the boy up and flung him to the fencing on the other side and straight through. The mob followed the trajectory of the young boy as he slowly rolled to a stop, his leg bleeding profusely now that the kunai had reached deeper into his leg. Through bleary eyes, he couldn't see the kick rushing to his abdomen before he felt it connect with his lithe frame. The cries and yells of the mob calling for his head faded to a minimum as he felt more pain override his senses through stones and glass being thrown and impaling themselves in his body, making Naruto sob in pain and at the unfair treatment. Every time he would ask what he had done to deserve this treatment but his thoughts were interrupted by two spikes of pain in his hands, followed by one through both his feet. His eye cracked open to find himself being crucified on a makeshift cross, not even having the energy to call out for help from his 'jiji'.

He watched as the crowd parted for a figure that slowly made their way through the crowd. The last thing Naruto could clearly remember was two spinning red eyes before his mind seemed to completely stop. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move, nothing. He was as close to a vegetable as you could get whilst being pinned by kunai to pieces of wood. He saw the sinister smile on his face as he withdrew a rusted kunai from his pouch before yanking Naruto's head back.

"There's no-one to save you now, _Demon_!" he cackled gleefully as he savored the far-away look in the young boy's eyes, trailing a loose finger across his jawline and cheek before leaning in, _"I hope you rot in hell for eternity!"_ he whispered with hope at the last thing he said before Naruto felt his neck sliced open, feeling his blood pour down his body as he simply accepted his fate.

 _'So... this is what death feels like?'_

His body simply slumped forward as a sign that this innocent six year old boy... had been tortured and _brutally murdered_ by the villagers who hated his very existence. The group cheered in victory as chants of the death of the demon rose high into the air, raising their weapons, torches and whatever else they could find, into the air. It was that moment that the heavens opened up and the rain came down much heavier, causing all the villagers to scatter and retire for the night, allowing their dark smiles to grace their presences for the murder of a child. The alley was silent as they left his body there for the wilderness to take, the sound of the rain being the only thing that could be heard or seen around him; acting as a divine action as the rain slowly washed the copious amount of blood off his dead body. It was moments later that someone stumbled across the sight of him hanging there before the figure started to remove the kunai from his hand and his feet, letting his body flop into the figure's waiting arms. Securing him tightly, the figure and the boy vanished in a burst of smoke as the rain washed away any and all evidence of the crime.

* * *

 ** _~Divine Maelstrom~_**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Hokage of Konoha after his predecessor's untimely death at the hands of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He had a gut feeling that this night would bode bad news for him as an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. It was his instincts nagging at him telling that something major would affect him this evening as he paused from his paperwork and gazed at the monsoon that poured itself over his village. His senses kicked in as he felt a presence enter his room and turned to face them with a small smile on his face...

Before the pipe fell limply out of his mouth as the new figure dropped the young boy on the floor of the office, revealing to him the still-warm body of a dead six year old. His eyes welled up quickly as he felt his heart wrench in agony as he took the boy's state in; the holes in his hands and feet, the scars on his bare torso... the pink flesh that peeked from underneath his skin showing his two arteries had been severed. He collapsed onto the floor in front of the boy before his hands glowed green as he scanned the body in front of him, convincing himself it was another of his pranks, albeit a more sick prank than anything. It took minutes before he cut the chakra off, knowing that this boy was truly gone. Hiruzen gently picked the boy into his arms, not caring about the blood that rubbed on his pristine white robes, as he cried openly since his wife's death during the Kyuubi attack. The ANBU in the office all paid their respects to their Hokage and to the young boy that laid dead in his arms.

"H-Hokage-sama..." the figure spoke up for the first time, trying her best not to let her voice waver. She tried but failed as she ripped her mask off, allowing her long purple hair to cascade between her shoulder blades as she sank next to her Hokage and joined him in mourning the loss of life. She heard him whisper apology after apology for his actions and his failures, seeing the elderly man's age truly catch up with him.

 _'Minato... Kushina... please forgive this stupid man. This village didn't deserve your sacrifices. I only wish that Naruto-kun finds rest wherever you are.'_

* * *

 _ **~Divine Maelstrom~**_

* * *

 _ **(Unknown Location: Unknown Time)**_

He couldn't understand it. One moment he felt a pain in his neck before he felt his body grow cold, and the next his body feels like he was back in his apartment and lying in his old bed. Feeling no soreness in his hands or feet or neck, he slowly fluttered his eyes open to a golden light, wincing them shut from his sensitive pupils before trying once again. The first thing he saw was a golden sky tittered with one or two clouds, telling him it was either sunrise or sunset. His fingers felt the blades of grass he was currently lying down on and allowed the scent to overtake him before pushing himself up into a sitting position. He took note of the scenery in front of him as a soft gasp escaped his lips at the radiance of this place he was in; the snow-peaked mountains in the distance and the valleys that didn't look a blad eout of place. He noticed the variety of wild flowers that grew in abundance here and noted a few of which he had seen before...

 _He died._

 _"So this is what heaven is like?"_ he whispered to himself, not sensing the figure sitting down next to him until they spoke, bringing him out of his thoughts.

 **"It is."**

Naruto jumped to his feet and took a few steps back to distance himself from the newcomer before his eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing before him. His first thoughts of her was on how pretty she looked and couldn't help a tint of pink dust his face. She had long wavy blonde locks that fell gracefully over her sholder and down her back, framing her angelic heart-shaped face and golden amber eyes that radiated calmness and tranquility from them. He glanced down to notice the white silk robe that shone a golden hue from the sun, reflecting off her face as well as she gazed into the distance with a smile on her face. The robe fitted snugly to her figure, showing off her natural assets and her amazing hourglass figure before noting the gold adornments and golden sash that sat perfectly on her feminine hips.

"W-Who-" he started before coughing his throat clear, "Who are you?" he asked, putting his guard up around this stranger. She finally turned to him as he noticed her eyes looking... sadder than they were before. Taking it the wrong way, Naruto nodded as he slowly began walking away before he heard her call out to him.

 **"Where are you going, Naruto-kun?"** she asked him sincerely. He turned to her with a sad-resigned smile and gave his reasoning.

"Where else? I'm sure I'm in the wrong place for a demon so can you point me to whe-" he began, not even seeing her move before he felt himself being pulled into her embrace. He stiffened, wriggling out of her grip before he registered that this woman was crying for him. It made him wriggle harder but her grip tightened, telling him he wasn't going anywhere. He watched her pained amber eyes stare into his dulled blue eyes as tears stained her cheeks.

 ** _"Never EVER call yourself a demon, Naruto-kun!"_** she whispered forcefully, conveying her emotions to him. **_"You are one of the purest souls I have seen in a very long time. The fact that you are here because those stupid people,"_** she explained, scoffing as the last two words were said with venom, _**"couldn't see you as the child but rather the thing you hold inside of you."**_ she explained, noting the confusion on his face. She began to speak before another voice spoke up.

 **"I think it would be best for me to explain, Kami-sama."** a new female voice spoke up, breaking Naruto's daze as he finally knew who was hugging him. He lept out of her arms and immediately knelt down with his head to the floor, apologizing profusely for his actions. He was stopped when he felt a tender hand caress his cheek, bringing his head up to her amber eyes, who showed him nothing but love and acceptance.

For the first time in six years, he cried openly at those loving eyes. He sobbed as he gave no resistance to the embrace she had pulled him into once more, allowing his loneliness, his anguish and his sorrows to be laid bare before her. He didn't care that he was crying into the silk robe of Kami-sama herself, just that he had someone who genuinely _cared_ for him. The new figure could only look in in regret as she slowly knelt down next to the two of them and slowly rubbed Naruto's back. It was a good ten minutes before Naruto had the strength to pull him out of her grasp and turn his attention to the newcomer. Again, he was in the presence of another pretty lady as she looked similar to Kami but the main differences being; her hair was like a crimson waterfall that cascaded down her back, originating from the tail she had it put into, and the two crimson bangs that adorned her face. She wore a similar outfit but instead of white and gold accents, hers was a combination of black and red accents that also fitted perfectly to her hourglass figure. What drew his attention most were the two red ears that seemed to poke up from the crown of her head, the white-tipped crimson tail that flowed elegantly behind her, and those crimson eyes she had, noting that the pupil were slits, similar to a fox's...

Now he knew he never had much in the ways of education but it didn't mean that he wasn't smart enough to put the pieces together. The villagers keep calling him a demon, his birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi's attack, this woman gave a strong scent of a fox... he sighed tiredly as he finally put the pieces together as he looked her straight in the eye.

"You're the Kyuubi." he spoke up, shocking the two women there at his quick deduction. The redhead sadly nodded her head before she fell to the ground in front of him, bowing deeply to him like he was a few minutes ago. Naruto panicked at the sudden action but her soft sobbing halted him in his tracks as she repeatedly cried out apologies to him. The sobs grew louder as he noticed her frame shaking with every sob and decided to do something to stop her from crying; he placed his hands on her cheeks and lifted her face to meet his. For a second, crimson met with sapphire before she felt herself being hugged by the little boy she had failed to protect.

 ** _"Why..."_ ** she whispered, not knowing why her host would show her kindness for the misery she had inadvertently placed upon him and his harsh childhood. She resigned herself to taking in the warmth of this young boy as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, taking as much comfort from their embrace as she could. _**"Why?"**_ she whispered once more.

"Because I forgive you." he replied, pulling away enough so that they had eye contact once more. "I understand why they did such things and why they called me demon." he explained, noticing her wince at each point made. "I also know you blame yourself for what happened but it's okay." Naruto serenely replied, accepting what's happening. Her eyes, startled, stared into his for any traces of lying... only to find he spoke nothing but truth. "I can't be mad at you because I would be here much sooner if it wasn't for you." he smiled warmly, choosing to run his fingers through her glossy hair and pull her back into his arms. She sat there stunned at how innocent and pure-hearted this boy... this _man_ was. She could only let loose a warm smile as she returned the hug and simply settled for inhaling his scent and relaxing.

 _ **"Thank you... Naruto-kun."**_ she whispered lovingly as her tail swayed contentedly from side to side as her ears drooped slightly from his ministrations.

 **"As touching as this is, I'm afraid we have something important to discuss with you, Naruto-kun."** Kami interjected, trying her best to not deter the two of them from one another. He gave her a small nod as he could hear the slow breaths from his former tenant, letting him know she had fallen asleep. **"As much as I would love to have you in my company, I'm afraid that it's not your time yet."** she explained slightly more seriously now.

"You mean...?" he drawled out, not believing what was being said. She would've spoken up but the two of them could her a pair of voices bickering at one another, noting they were getting closer to their location. Naruto could only pick up a little bit of the conversation but soon blushed at what they were trying to imply.

 **"Calm yourself, _'cradle-robber'_ , he's only six years old."**

 **"Do you not realize he will be a _lady-killer_ when he grows up!? Those blonde bangs, those sapphire eyes and that rogue smile of his will leave women a dribbling, _soaking_ mess if he so much as _looks_ at them!"**

 **"Che, you just want him for yourself... _imouto_."**

 **"S-Shut up! It's not my fault you were born before me!"**

 **"You didn't deny it, at least."**

 **"Grrrr!"**

Naruto turned to Kami to find a resigned smile on her face as she turned to him, motioning for him to play along for now, noting that it was also serious business. He could hear the two newcomers converge on their position and found himself wondering if every woman in Heaven had the same figure before he silently celebrated that there were differences in figures between the four women. The first of the pair was robed in a... _revealing_ piece of attire that gave him a very _weary_ vibe about her; that being a piece of leather-stretch material that covered her B-Cup breasts but allowing a small peak at her cleavage. He noted that her abdomen was unblemished and toned, showing that she was athletically fit. Trailing downwards, he noted the _very short skirt_ that did nothing to hide the black-laced underwear she was wearing, finished off with a pair of furred boots that traveled up halfway her calves. Snapping back to her face, he watched her smirk slightly at him inspecting her and noted the mischief in her emerald orbs as she slightly flicked her long raven hair behind her shoulder.

Turning to the second of the new pair, he couldn't help but feel afraid of her and it seemed that she recognized that by the slightly pained look in her silver-hazel eyes as she moved her hand to grab a hold of her brunette ponytail that fell from her head. She wore a traditional silver and white-accented kimono that reached down to her feet, complete with a black sash that held everything together, which he noted were adorned by a pair of wooden clogs. He couldn't tell but by the noticeable 'bump' near her chest area, he knew that she must've had the biggest bust out of the four here. He also noted a small tanto near her right hip and a set of prayer beads in her right hand. What really drew his attention was the scythe that sat a _little-too-comfortably_ on her back.

 **"So _this_ is the little devil, hmmm?" **the first of the new pair purred as she sauntered up to the blonde before she mentally smacked herself for her poor choice of wording. She also got a slap from the other newcomer as well, giving off a glare at her as she rub her head.

 **" _Perfect_ choice of words as ever, imouto." **the slightly angered brunette replied sarcastically. She turned to Kami and gave her a respectful nod and quickly glancing towards Kyuubi before her attention rested upon a slightly guarded Naruto. Shocking the three deities there, she got onto her knees and bowed before the six year old. **"Naruto-san, I'm sorry that you were taken from life so soon. Yet, as Kami-nee said, it is not the time for you."** she explained, still bowing before him.

"I don't get what's going on. The only thing I know at the moment is that, first off... I'm dead." he pointed off with his fingers, earning a collective wince from everyone, "Secondly, I'm in the presence of Kami-sama and the Kyuubi which had been sealed within me since birth. Thirdly, I don't know who you both are but I'm being told that I shouldn't have died when I did. So can someone _please_ tell me just what exactly is going on?" he patiently explained before his voice got louder towards the end of the sentence. The ravenette giggled as she rested her frame on her left leg, giving her a more seductive pose for him.

 **"Simply put, Naru-kun, that we can't have you dead yet because you're an important piece in the events of your world. A... catalyst, I guess?"** she paused before nodding on the term. **"There's gonna be a lot of dangers in the near future and we also need some people put down. _For good_." ** she continued explaining as she turned to Kami to elaborate further.

 **"Whether you realize it or not, Naruto-kun, you are the catalyst, as my youngest sister said, to a chain of key-events that'll decide the outcome of your world."** Kami explained as her amber eyes met his sapphire orbs in seriousness. **"There was a prophecy that would describe the reincarnation of the one you call, "Rikudo Sennin", and he would lead the world into an era of peace and prosperity. Yet there are people who's goals interfere with your own and those who defile the cycle of nature and try to defile that law by escaping Shin-nee's grasp."** she further elaborated as Naruto put his hands up for a split second, halting her.

"Woah, woah, woah! Back up; you mean the _Shinigami!?_ And she's your sister!?" he yelled out in disbelief, earning a small sweatdrop from said person as she slightly tugged on his orange shorts, having rose up during the explanation. Naruto turned to face her and look apologetic for how he was speaking to her. "Gomennasai, Shin-sama." he apologized. She smiled slightly and shook her head as if saying it was perfectly fine.

 **"To be precise, I am her second-oldest triplet. Kami-sama being the oldest of us three and Yami-imouto being the youngest."** she quickly explained, sating Naruto's sudden outburst of curiosity as she continued. **"Like said, there are those who seek to avoid my clutches and defy my laws... _which I will not stand for._ " **she explained in a deathly-cold voice, scaring Naruto as he made distance between him and her. She winced and lowered her head slightly, almost dog-like, before Naruto sighed and moved towards her. He looked into her eyes for a split second, as a silent conversation went on between the two, before he suddenly reached out his hand and softly patted her on the head. To his shock, she simply smiled and closed her eyes in contentment and allowed him to keep petting her head. **"As these people will also tie into your destiny, Naruto-san, it makes sense that _you_ will be the one to fulfill the prophecy and save the world from those who seek to destroy it or to claim it for their own twisted desires." **she slowly spoke, enjoying the petting she was being given.

"Alright, that makes a bit of sense... but why me?" he asked, genuinely confused as to why he was so important to the timeline and to the events that would revolve and flow around his decisions and his actions. "I mean, I'm just an orphan who got dealt a bad hand." he chuckled; the four women noting it was self-loathing and self-depreciated. Shinigami placed her hand on his own and slowly pulled him down to her eye level and spoke with a tenderness betraying all his perceptions of what the Shinigami was like.

 **"You say that you are an orphan and that is true. What you _don't_ know was that you were the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The former you should know for being a revered kenjutsu legend and the latter... for being the Yondaime Hokage." **she explained as Naruto's eyes widened to the point that his eyes were mere pinpricks. It finally completed the picture for Naruto as he sat down and processed everything in an attempt to understand the situation he was currently in.

"Okay, let's get the story straight;" he began as he gathered himself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. The day I was born was the day of the Kyuubi attack and it was the day which she was sealed away into me. Both my parents died from it all and left me in a village where I was hated, scorned and abused because they couldn't see me being different from her. Because of that, I was killed before I was due to die... and now I'm being told by three Goddesses that they need me to _go back_ and fulfill some kind of prophecy and to take out those who seek to destroy the planet or rule over it like a messed-up, _very much warped_ , God. Am I close enough?" he asked after saying all that in one breath. The four women turned to one another for a moment before turning back to Naruto and collectively nodded. He let loose a small sigh as one word summed up the whole scenario.

 _"Peachy."_

 **"I understand it seems... _unlikely_ a story but this must be done. We would choose no other to act as our champion."** Kami spoke up softly, turning his head to face hers as he noted the urgency in her eyes. For being the Goddess of Creation, she expressed a lot of her emotions through her eyes... or he was good at reading emotions. Still, Naruto shook his head softly as he pulled out of her grasp as he missed the pained look in her watery eyes.

"I can't." he abruptly spoke up. "I can't look after myself and I don't know the first thing about defending myself apart from running fast and hoping they don't catch me." he explained. He found his hand being moved and placed upon a familiar brunette as she signaled silently to continue petting her. He did so, finding it calming and... _disturbing_ that he was petting the Goddess of Death like a pet. "Where would I even begin to grow stronger so I can deal with all this?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

 **"You see, that's where _we_ come in!" **Yami chirped happily, swinging on the balls of her heels. **"We know that you won't get much help from those _stupid villagers_ so we'll have to take training you into our own hands. Plus, I'm sure there'll be a few people down there who'll show you a thing or two." ** she explained, twirling around and giving Naruto a glimpse of her rear. Naruto blushed slightly as he looked away, trying not to think-

 **"Ara ara? Having dirty thoughts about me, _Na~Ru~To~Kuuuun?_ " **Yami purred seductively as she teleported to Naruto's side and trailed a finger across his cheek. Once again, she berated herself as he suddenly tensed and jumped well away from the four of them. Kami, Kyuubi and Shinigami all turned to her before slapping her sequentially up her head.

 **"Don't you realize that his treatment has left him mentally scarred to physical touches?"** Kyuubi chided angrily, getting in Yami's face as she bared her fangs at her. **"The last person who did that ended up _slicing his damn neck_!" ** she growled before she slapped her. Yami stood there, stricken in place by her own stupidity and her bluntness, before she collapsed to her knees and cried silently to Naruto, who looked on with awe at someone standing up for him.

 _"I-It's not her fault..."_ he slowly spoke up, almost timidly but loud enough that the four of them turned to him. _"I... I don't do well with physical contact and I... I just feel uncomfortable as nearly all contact have been painful..."_ he whispered, earning pitying looks from the four women there. He felt a small tug on his t-shirt, looking up to find Shin in from of him before she slowly moved her arms behind him and pulled him into a soft embrace. Naruto didn't stiffen as he already knew she wouldn't harm him after the openness of allowing him to pet her, finding comfort in her as he allowed himself to relax with his guard down for the first time since he arrived. Kami couldn't help but smile at how close the two seemed to be after meeting for a short while and couldn't help noting how forgiving a soul Naruto was.

Kyuubi felt a twang of jealousy at the interaction but she couldn't blame him for seeking a motherly comfort. She could laugh at the irony of who it is but she knew that despite coming off as a hard-headed deity, she was as soft and caring to those who could get past her guard and reach her heart of hearts. Seeing Naruto accepted so easily from a similar view of being an outcast, it made sense that she would connect with him much quicker. Yami had similar thoughts but she couldn't help the smile break out as she saw the two relax in one another's presence.

 **"We have talked much for now but it would be best if we continue this tomorrow. For now, just relax and enjoy while you remain here, Naruto-kun."** Kami smiled as she made her way to stand, brushing her robes slightly.

"Ne, Kami-sama?" Naruto called up, a little slurred as he found himself near-asleep.

 **"There's no need for formalities now, Naruto-kun. You may call me what you wish."** she smiled warmly at him, earning a sleepy smile and a nod.

"Kami-chan, if I'm supposed to go back, then what'll happen to my old body?" he asked, raising a good question as Kyuubi sought out Kami's answer to that problem. Her smile had a hint of mirth within it, along with a hint of mischief.

 **"Allow me to trouble myself with that detail, Naruto-kun. You just rest, my dear."** she bowed slightly before she disassembled into particles of light and disappeared into the sunset-turn-twilight sky. Yami decided to follow suit as she did the same, but into black particles. This left just Naruto, Shin and Kyuubi in the field as they all huddled together as they gazed at the stars for a little while.

 **"Ne, Naruto-kun?"**

"Hai, Kyu-chan?"

 **"Can you name me?"**

"Huh?" he asked, not getting the reference. She turned to him and slightly held out her hand, silently asking permission to touch him. Earning a smile and nod, she ran her fingers through his blonde locks and admired how smooth they were under her fingers.

 **"I know that you've forgiven me so easily..."** she trailed off as she scooted closer to the two of them as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, **"But I want to show you that I would give you my everything to make sure that this never happens again until the day you're meant to return here. As a sign of my promise, I want you to give me a new name."** she explained, startling Naruto as he leaned up slightly from Shin's chest. He looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but utter devotion to him and he was so stunned to see her determination for such a claim that he couldn't help but give her one of his rare genuine smiles, something which she gasped at as her heart fluttered for a split second.

"Kei." he smiled, admiring the glow coming off her skin from the setting sun that seemed to illuminate her face, her hair and her eyes to something... _divine_. "I think that suits you perfectly." he smiled, earning him another blush from the redhead. Shin simply smiled as she maneuvered herself so that, the now dubbed, Kei could sit next to her and allow Naruto to rest on them both. Taking the offer, Kei moved herself and allowed Naruto to snuggle into their chests and slowly drifted off to sleep. The two women looked down at him and allowed smiled to appear on their faces at the peaceful look on his face and promised that they would see many more of those smiles.

* * *

 _ **~Divine Maelstrom~**_

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip: Next Day)**_

After waking up in the same field that he had dozed off in the night before, Naruto was quickly taken to another part of heaven; this time, being the "Capital" as many passed-over souls wandered up and down the streets there. It awed him to see so many people there and was scared a few times to see people acknowledge him and send their sympathies for seeing someone so young in the afterlife. They were currently making their way to Kami's chambers before the three of them heard a commotion in the market place.

 **"For the last time, Murphy, I'm. Not. Interested!"**

 **"B-B-But, Mei-chan-!"**

 **"Do _not_ call me that!" **a female voice coldly seethed as she marched away from him. The male figure quickly tried reaching out for her arm but was shocked to find a hand preventing him from continuing his actions. He turned to the fool as he noted the blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed... _glacial_ at that moment, finding himself stepping back out of reflex. The female turned and stopped at the commotion to find someone sticking up for her and noted how _young_ he was. Like the others, she was saddened to see such a young boy here so soon.

 **"W-Who do you think you are!?"** the male seethed after gathering his bearings. He had short green-spiked hair and a pair of lilac eyes that contrasted with his hair almost comically. He had a brown robe covering his frame and was relatively lean for his height. **"What gives you the right to lay your _lowly_ hands on me?" **he snarled but soon leaned back when said boy snarled fiercely in return.

"I'm someone who's stopping you from pestering a woman who's saying no to your advances. So I don't _care_ who you are but I suggest you leave. Her. Alone." he growled, Kei smirking as she noted his eyes flashing crimson before returning to their icy blue. He shuddered for a split second before Naruto threw his arm back to him, making him stagger a few steps.

 _ **"You'll regret that, you little brat."**_ the green-haired male spat venomously before spinning on his heel and stamping away. Shin looked amused and proud of his actions while Kei simply patting him on the head for a job well done. He looked up to the two and smiled at them before he sense the woman from earlier kneeling down in front of him. He blushed openly as he admitted that she was... _sexy._ She had long crimson tassels that was a combination of Kei's colour and Kami's style. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue to his, which strangely suited the light purple lipstick she wore. Her dress was a sexy one-piece outfit that left a lot of her tanned skin on show for all to see. The dress was symmetrical in design as it left her shoulders, outer-bust, hips, and much of her legs on display while the rest of her was covered in a two-tone purple outfit. He also noted that her dress went in a 'V' pattern that also exposed a small amount of cleavage; not too much to look slutty but just enough to leave to imagination.

 **"I have to thank you for getting _him_ away from me; I was getting annoyed with his advances. Now, may I have the name of my _shining knight_?" ** she purred seductively at the young boy in front of him, not teasing his blush as she felt happy for getting a response like that from him. He coughed slightly as the two women beside him knew who she was but still moved to protect him.

"N-Naruto, miss." he stammered slightly. She laughed melodically as she knelt before him, unintentionally giving him a view of her cleavage, before smiling warmly at him.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun. My true name is Shukumei; but I'm known as 'Mei' to those close to me but others refer to me as 'Lady Luck'."** she winked, earning a shocked look from the young blonde before she registered the other two presences with him. **"Ah! Shin-sama! I did not realize you were escorting Naruto-kun here!"** she bowed respectfully. Shin simply pulled Naruto closer to her, like a mother would her child, before she smiled briefly.

 **"It is good to see you again, Mei-san."** she spoke familiarly with her. **"We were summoned to meet with Kami-nee about young Naruto-kun here. I hear that you had been summoned as well?"** she asked in a more formal tone. Her playful smile curved a bit as a serious smile appeared on her face.

 **"Indeed. If it's not too much trouble, may I join you three?"** she asked, everyone looking to Naruto for an answer. He couldn't sense any ill-feelings from her so he replied with a nod and smile that seemed to get her a little flustered at his cuteness. Stepping in line with them, the four of them quickly made their way through the market place as they all heard the whispers and the looks of respect given towards Naruto, which unnerved him for getting this kind of attention. Shin and Kei both understood and stood a little closer to Naruto for support, in which he was thankful for as they all made their way to a large set of steps that led to a colossal building that screamed authority.

It was massive; pristine white walls that seemed to stretch higher than his eyes could take him, followed by silver and golden decoration all across the palace walls which gave a more regal feel to the place the four figures were about to step into. The three could sense the unease in the young boy as Shin and Kei both placed their hands on his shoulders and squeezed for reassurance. He nodded, sighing slightly before the four of them separated into several particles of yellow, red, grey and purple.

* * *

 _ **~Divine Maelstrom~**_

* * *

 ** _(Kami's Palace: Council Chambers)_**

Naruto had dropped quickly to his knees the moment the four of the re-materialized in the middle of a large chamber, retching at the uneasiness of his stomach after the sudden 'jump'. While he was on the floor, Mei quickly snapped her fingers as a bucket appeared in front of his face, ready to catch any bile that should arise, while Shin and Kei were rubbing his back and holding his neck, respectively. It took a few moments for the sensations to die down but Naruto slowly rose to his feet, using the sleeve of Shin's robe for grip while her arm quickly clasped under his arm for extra support.

 **"It's not unusual to have such a reaction after experiencing such an experience for the first time, Naruto-kun."** Kami spoke up as she walked up to meet with the four of them, with Yami trailing behind them in a different garb from what he saw of her yesterday; this time wearing a black tube top that cut off near her abdomen, a short skirt ( _'that actually covered her underwear this time!'_ , he thought,) and the same black-furred boots she was wearing yesterday. **"Dare I say I did not fare as well in... _restraining_ my gag reflex." **she admitted, blushing in embarrassment.

 **"Ha! That's what _she_ said!" **Yami grinned slyly before she found her face getting intimate with the granite flooring they were standing on. Hard. **"Owwww...!"** she moaned piteously but everyone wasn't fooled by her act. Seeing that none of them would help her, she huffed before rubbing her sore forehead and huffed about getting no respect. Kami coughed twice into her hands before she nodded to herself and stood in front of Naruto while Kei, Yami, Shin and Mei all took their places around him as well. He was about to ask why the positioning before a sixth figure joined in. He turned to find a familiar face he just took down a few pegs, noting the disapproval in his purple eyes.

 **"Now everyone is here, I will explain exactly what will happen and how we will go about this."** Kami began, all fondness now being replaced with the seriousness and authority that had given her the name of Kami. **"Due to the predetermined death of Naruto-san here, it has caused a few ripples in the timeline that will be hard-pressed to deal with. What this means... is that Naruto will have to go through a lot more than originally determined. Shukumei-san, can you give us a rough estimation?"** she ordered as said figure nodded seriously as her eyes close. Out of nowhere, a stream of fluorescent energy passed her face; Naruto noting that there were moving images throughout the 'stream' that flowed past her face. She swiped her hand in the air before pinching two ends of the stream and pulling it out, opening her eyes suddenly.

 **"There are a number of threats that Naruto will have to deal with; first is with the corruption in the village. I believe the name is Danzo Shimura."** Mei spoke, shifting her fingers so that she could pull up a profile of the person she was on about and quickly made duplicate files that she passed to everyone there, Naruto included. He glanced down and scrolled down by flicking his finger upwards, taking note of everything he could:

 ** _Name: Danzo Shimura_**

 ** _Clan: Shimura_**

 ** _Affilation(s): Konohagakure, 'Ne' (ROOT)_**

 ** _Age: 62_**

 ** _Blood: AB_**

 ** _Kekkei Genkai: Mangekyo Sharingan, Mokuton_**

 ** _Affinities: Futon, Suiton, Doton, Katon, Yin, Yang, Mokuton_**

 ** _Traits: Possesses the Mangekyo Sharingan of Shisui Uchiha and has been known to use it's power, 'Kotoamatsukami', to plant the user's will into the person's thoughts after eliminating Shisui himself. Also has dealings with Orochimaru in genetically adapting to a fake arm imbued with several regular Sharingan eyes and the cells of Hashirama Senju, allowing him to use the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Danzo was contending against Hiruzen Sarutobi for the seat of the Sandaime Hokage; believing that power was the key to a successful village. Having lost to his rival, his ideals still live on and conducts a secret rank of ANBU called 'Ne'. He will steal, lie and manipulate to do whatever it takes to give him the upper hand and to eliminate all that stands in his way... even going as far as to order the 'Massacre of the Uchiha Clan'._**

Naruto couldn't help but shudder at how _dark_ a person could be in his quest for power but was stunned to read the last bit of information as he took note how serious this was. Sure, he had some run-ins with the Uchiha Police Force and he never liked Fugaku that much as he always looked at Naruto as if he was condescending him for something or other... but it didn't justify having the entire clan murdered just so that this Danzo could satisfy his needs with implanting several Sharingan eyes that he stole from their dead bodies. He was soon given another folder, courtesy of Mei as she nodded to him in understanding. Double-tapping on the new file, another figure appeared before him, giving him a similar analysis as Danzo's.

 _ **Name: Orochimaru**_

 _ **Clan: N/A**_

 _ **Affilation(s): Konohagakure, 'Ne' (ROOT), Akatsuki, Otogakure**_

 _ **Age: 40**_

 _ **Blood: B**_

 _ **Kekkei Genkai: Mokuton**_

 _ **Affinities: Futon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Katon, Yin, Yang, Mokuton**_

 _ **Traits: Known as one of the 'Densetsu no Sannin' for his admirable defeat to Hanzo the Salamander in Amegakure during the Second Great Shinobi War, he had a strong goal to uncover life's mysteries and to attain all knowledge of jutsu and arts. In realizing he would not be able to do such in his lifetime, he began seeking ways to become immortal, defiling the laws of death and life. He had spliced Hashirama Senju's cells into himself, merging with them to allow him the ability to use the Mokuton kekkei genkai. Having been discovered by Hiruzen Sarutobi for his inhumane experiments on abducted citizens, ninja and children, Orochimaru vowed vengeance on Konoha and would see to it that the village would burn; proving true as he would return near a decade later, having allied with Sunagakure, to lay siege to Konoha during the Chunin Exams, only to fail at the hands of Hiruzen Sarutobi.**_

 **"As you can see, this is a soul corrupted beyond redemption and a gaze so transfixed on immortality that he would stoop to such depths to acquire that which he greeds after."** Shin spoke up icily as she turned to Naruto, softening her gaze a bit but trying not to wince from his reflexes as he shuddered and guarded himself. **"The cycle of life is in place for a reason, and I _will not_ have a mortal tempering with it for his own means."**

"Ano... Mei-san?" Naruto spoke up, earning the attention of said person as she halted her search briefly, "I understand that there are people that needs to be dealt with when I return... so would it be possible for some way for me to keep copies of all these files so I can study them at a later date?" he asked, thinking about trying to get to the heart of the matter of this meeting. She simply allowed a smile to appear on her face for the quick-thinking and cunning of the blonde in front of him and nodded.

 **"I'll find a way so that you can access the knowledge when you return."** she winked playfully.

 **"Surely you realize that sending this... _boy_... back to life is also a breech of said laws of death and life?" ** Murphy spoke up, raising a valid point that none of the other members could argue with. Naruto had to admit that he agreed, albeit reluctantly, with the jerk as he turned to Shin and Kami.

 **"Indeed it does,"** Shin spoke up before her tone softened, **"Yet I am allowing Naruto-kun to be an exception of such law as he will be going back as an emissary on _all our behalves_. He is doing this as a favour to us all and, in turn, we will aid him however we are able to without distorting the timeline from how it should be." ** she explained to the male deity in the room as he nodded respectfully and stepped back.

 **"Seeing as that has been dealt with, it now comes down to the matter of Naruto and his return."** Kami spoke up once more, taking reigns of the meeting. **"As he stands, he is not capable of standing up to any of the profiles we have discussed, or will be shown in Naruto-san's case, so I think it is only fair for a hint of... _divine intervention_." ** she continued, allowing a small smile to appear on her face for the pun, earning a few deadpan looks from the others. Coughing into her hands, she continued, **"So I would consider giving Naruto a small blessing before sending him back down to deal with his given task. Naruto-kun, please step forward."** she asked, watching as Naruto walked towards her with a fire in his eyes. She knelt down and placed her hands on his cheeks before she spoke again, **"You will come across those who seek to dissuade you and trick you into believing false information and, in turn, endanger you. I give you my blessings; to tell the difference between truth and deception with unmatched clarity and reaction."** she smiled before she placed her lips gently upon Naruto's forehead. Naruto felt a weird sensation in his head, almost like a numbing sensation, before it faded away; Naruto blinking rapidly as his mind suddenly kicked into overdrive. He felt... _cleaner_ , if it made sense; his thoughts were clear and he felt like he could understand things a little better than before. He bowed slightly as he took a step back before turning to his right to meet with Yami.

 **"Now, Naruto-kun,"** she started as she knelt down before him, showing him a hint of cleavage, **"I can tell that you will be a handsome young man when you grow older and you'll have an aura radiating off you that makes them believe that you can do anything. I will give you my blessing; I will bless you with the power to charm and to speak fluidly. In essence, you can call this the 'Silver-tongue' blessing. People will never take words for granted but you will have a way with words and you will be able to persuade your enemies to believe you and join you."** she grinned sinfully as she grabbed the back of his head and slowly placed her lips over his. His eyes widened in momentary shock before he felt her tongue swirl around his own, letting a groan escaped when a warm tingling feeling came over his mouth... or was it the kiss. Slowly, she pulled away from him and allowed herself to lick her lips in delight. She felt the stares of disapproval from the others but merely shrugged them off.

 **"Naruto-kun,"** Shin spoke up in the same soft tone he had gotten close to as she lowered herself to his height, **"I will admit that I have taken a fond liking to you and would easily profess that I would love to have you as my son."** she smiled warmly, stunning the rest of the figures there at the shocking revelation. Naruto's jaw dropped as he let her continue; **"As such, I will give you a blessing I have not bestowed upon anyone else before..."** she warmly smiled as she closed her eyes and placed her palm on his forehead. Naruto felt an icy chill travel through his body before feeling like he was bathed in a warm glow of sun, shivering at the feel of it. **"I have blessed you with a portion of my power; Honshou. This is _not_ to be taken lightly but will prove a powerful tool for you to use when taught how to harness it. I will personally see to your development in that regard, Naruto-kun." **she sighed as she felt like she overstepped her bounds. Before she could apologize, Naruto ran up to her and tacked her in the midsection before he cried a little.

"Arigatou... kaa-chan!" he replied, shocking her at his approval of her claim as she slowly embraced her son. Kami and Yami both looked on with looks of joy and pride at the connection two of them as they continued to hold one another before she separated form him, leaving a lingering kiss on his forehead before she stepped back with slight tears in her eyes; happy to be a mother of sorts. Naruto felt a slight buzz near his stomach as he noted his old seal had returned.

 **"Naruto-kun?"** Kei spoke out as she slowly walked towards him, shocking the others as she willfully moved to his position, showing her complete dedication to him, **"I don't have blessings to give, as such... but I would like to be selfish and ask of you a request."** she began before she inhaled and slowly exhaled. **"Would you have me a second time?"**

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at seeing Kei submit herself to being sealed away within him once more as a sign of complete devotion to him... and it made him cry in joy. Joy of someone actually seeing him worthy enough to go through so much for his sake. He lunged at her as he slowly began caressing her ears, smiling at the low growling of bliss that escaped her as her tail swayed.

"O-Of course, Kei-chan!" he beamed with happiness. Kei's expression soon matched his as she shocked him by copying Yami's actions earlier and placed her lips over his own. Naruto relaxed a little before she pulled away, cutting it short.

 **"Seeing as Kei-san is so willing to aid you, then I shall undo my actions and restore you your full power. I still must claim your father's soul, Naruto-kun, but I hope this exchange is worth such a price."** Shin spoke up, a little guilty. Naruto shook his head, saying it was alright and that he appreciated it. He watched in fascination as Kei walked up to him as her form began to glow in a shroud of red. She performed a few hand signs before a poof of smoke appeared, revealing a large scroll in front of him.

 **"Before I go, I want you to become the first Kitsune Summoner. I should explain that, even thought I'm sealed within you, I am still the boss summon and, therefore, you can summon me using my chakra."** she explained as Naruto began to realize the trust she was displaying to him. He vowed to make it up to her one day as he quickly nicked his thumb and wrote his name and placed his fingerprints as asked of him. The scroll returned to whence it came before a smiling Kei dissolved into her chakra form and returned through the seal into her host. He smiled, feeling a warm surge through his body courtesy of Kei as he noted Mei walking towards him.

 **"I thank you again for your actions earlier, Naruto-kun,"** she smiled, casting a cold aura towards Murphy, who was glaring at Naruto before he cowed himself, **"And, as such, I believe that I owe you a favour on top of the blessing I will give you."** she mysteriously smiled as she placed her hand over Naruto's eyes. Naruto jolted slightly as a sharp pain pierced his eyes before settling down, noting that he could feel his chakra being channeled to his eyes and was curious to what happened when Mei handed him a small mirror. Naruto and Kei both gasped as they were looking at a pair of blue eyes with three white tomoe swirling around in each eye, taking them to memory as he turned to face Mei.

 **"Those are the very same Sharingan eyes that the Uchiha possess but my version is much more fitting to you. The eyes activate a second stage when facing a stressful or life-threatening situation but I've taken the courtesy of removing that little hassle for you. Each Sharingan is known to have a unique skill which is only accessible to it's owner..."** she began explaining before her hand burst into a two-toned blue fire, showing how erratic it looked in her hand as crackles of lightning flashed through it. **"This is a token of my gratitude and a reminder of how powerful the Uzumaki Clan were; by giving you the same power which was named after the Maelstrom its power is derived from."** she winked playfully before allowing the fire to disappear.

 **"Now for my blessing. Seeing as you've made such a... _lasting impression_ on me, I'll be your personal source of good fortune and luck when it comes to gambling and games of chance. I will bless you with my luck, Naruto-kun!" **she winked as she posed slightly for him. Murphy huffed before he turned to Naruto before allowing a cold glare.

 **"After the stunt you pulled earlier, and the... _overwhelming_ amount of blessings you've received," **he smirked, **"It would be unfair to allow you to grow so powerful so easily without some kind of repercussion. As such, I must _emphasize the weight_ of my law upon you;" **he began before being subjected to five extremely strong KI's from the remaining figures in the chambers, along with Kei's who was merging with Naruto's. Gulping loudly, he continued, **"As Mei-chan had blessed you with her luck in gambling and chance games, your luck in your missions will be as fickle as a woman's heart; forever changing for better or worse."** he finished before sensing his imminent death at the blatant sexist remark given, noting that Naruto was glaring alongside the deities.

 _ **"Remove yourself from our presence, lest we act rashly and suffer penance for it later on."**_ Kami fumed as her silk robe thrummed with untold power, looking like she was ready to tear Murphy a new one. Yami had a ball of condensed darkness energy in the palm of her hand, waiting for the signal to unleash hell on him... literally. Shin's demeanor turned glacial as her honshou was swirling inside her body, ready to cast destruction upon him, while Mei's flames re-emerged once more before dancing around her frame before settling to poise for a kill-strike. Naruto wasn't left out as Murphy wet himself from the sheer raw primal power that was being dual-cast upon him by the boy and Kei, noting that Naruto's frame was bathed in a golden cloak that was on near par with Yami's. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he quickly vanished from their presence like a coward. The group paused for a moment before smiles and bursts of laughter ran out through the chamber halls.

 **"The time is upon you now, Naruto-kun."** Kami interjected, noting that Naruto's body began glowing as it slowly de-materialized from his feet up. **"We will keep in touch with you throughout your task and will guide you should you seek our help. Now go, our chosen Champion!"** she started before getting stronger as her voice thundered with pride and awe...

 _ **"May the grounds you walk upon quake in your power! May the seas cry out your name! May the winds bow down to your whims and the fires acknowledge their master! May the thunder strike those who seek you harm... and may the divine maelstrom return once more to the land of mortals!"**_

And with those final, empowering words spoken... Naruto vanished.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter End~**_

* * *

 _ **So yaaaaas! First chapter! R/R, F/F, all that shizz! I will be looking to provide you with chapter thirteen of ETK before November. Reason for such a large time-gap is because I will finally be burying my mom's ashes after two years of her passing. So it'll take a lot of my mental capacity but should (hopefully) bounce back with the chapter for you all. Just pray you'll be patient with me.**_

 _ **This be Kitsune logging out!**_ **=^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone, Kitsune here once again.**_

 _ **Now this isn't a chapter update, unfortunately, but I am making an announcement...**_

 _ ***breathes***_

 _ **I am currently going through a rough transaction in my life right now. I'm slowly realizing that being an adult sucks big time but must be done. I've damaged friendships and I'm meaning to rectify that. On top of my depression and my anxiety, I can't bring myself to write much nowdays. For this, I'll be going on hiatus and do what I can with writing.**_

 _ **I may be weird and have starting ideas and post new stories up but only because it's what I'm able to write. Thanks to the SAO Abridged series, I'll be trying a Naruto/SAO crossover, as well as a few more projects. IT keeps me writing now I've taken a break from FF14.**_

 _ **Story list:**_

 _ **"Divine Maelstrom" - Officially adopted by charly120**_

 _ **So, I would like to say a massive and a huge thank you to everyone who has supported me mover the years and have been keeping updates on my work. Hopefully I can come back and see how my stories have progressed and maybe find it in myself to write again sometime soon. Until then, all the best and my wishes be with you all.**_

 _ **Kitsune~**_


End file.
